


Zico Tortures Block B

by OvenDealer



Category: Block B
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crack, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvenDealer/pseuds/OvenDealer
Summary: The members of Block B are 100% convinced he's doing this to fuck with them, but Jiho just wants to be dicked-down by his boyfriend.Alternatively: Zico gets fucked and the members suffer from it.





	1. In the Studio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this before Block B's comeback...so yeah

Jongmin was scrolling through his twitter, looking up every now and then to see if his boyfriend, Jiho, had noticed him yet. It's been twenty minutes since he arrived at the studio and he still hasn't looked up from his monitor. Jongmin knew that Jiho was a hardworker; they made a song together, how could he not know? But for some reason, he thought that Jiho would at least take some time away from his work so they could hang out. 

Jiho sighed and got up from his desk, almost jumping when he saw his bae sitting on the couch.  
"Oh hey! When did you get here?" he asked. 

"Jiho," Jongmin said, standing up, "I've BEEN here for the past twenty minutes."

"Shit, sorry babe. You know how deep I get into my music. Did you want something?" Jiho replied, walking towards him.

"I WANTED to hang out with my boyfriend!" Jongmin said, lightly pushing him away.

"Well you should've called, you know I've been busy working on Block B's new album," Jiho replied, getting agitated.

"I did call! You just didn't answer and I get that you're busy, but you can't take 10 minutes to chill with me!" Jongmin yelled.

"Why are you yelling? Listen, if you came here looking for sex then just go home" Jiho yelled back.

"What? Not that kind of chill. I meant that I wanted to hang out with you, but maybe I should go home. It's not like you last 10 minutes anyways."

"Hey!" Jiho blushed, "that was one time! Besides you know my mouth drives you crazy."

"Pssh, I've had better" Jongmin replied.

"Ok, you don't say that cause you're too busy moaning," Jiho mocked.

"I don't moan as loud as you do when you're taking this dick," Jongmin said grabbing his crotch.

"Whatever, you're an amateur babe."

"You dont say that when I'm tapping dat ass," Jongmin started mocking Jiho, "OH FUCK, YES YES RIGHT THERE, MAKE ME YOUR SLUT"

"THAT'S IT!" Jiho yelled, pushing Jongmin down on the couch.

"What are you doing?" Jongmin asked as Jiho starting unzipping his pants.

"I'm gonna make you eat your words while I eat your dick" Jiho said, taking Jongmin length into his mouth.

Jongmin lets out a silent curse at the sudden contact. Jiho swirled his tongue around the tip and licked down his shaft. His teasing continued until Jongmin grabbed the back of his head and shoved his dick down Jiho's throat, the latter almost gagging. He's glared up at his lover, but kept sucking anyways.

_Shit_ , Jongmin thought to himself, _it's a good thing I'm dating a rapper cause this boy knows how to put that mouth to use_. Despite the praises he was thinking, Jongmin wasn't going to let Jiho know how much he loves getting a bj from him. The way his lips wrap around his dick and how he completely submits his throat when Jongmin face-fucks him. Jongmin bit his lips at the thought, but the last thing he wanted to see was Jiho's cocky smirk. However, Jiho wasn't down for the bullshit, he wanted Jongmin to moan his name and let anyone know who was making him feel this good. Jiho began to go deeper until he was deep throating him and when that wasn't enough, he started humming. As hard as he tried, Jongmin couldn't hold the deep groan when he felt the vibrations on his dick. He grabbed Jiho's arm and pulled him onto the couch.

They threw each others clothes off while looking each other in the eye, determined to make the other cum first. Instantly, Jongmin was all over Jiho: his lips kissing and biting on his neck, his left hand pinching his nipples, and his right hand fondling his penis. But Jiho wasn't just laying there on his back, he was touching shit too. His right hand was stroking Jongmin's dick, and his left was grabbing dat ass. Jongmin backed up and started rubbing their dicks together, getting a hushed moan out of Jiho.  
"Don't hold it in baby, let it all out," he coaxed.  
"You're not getting another moan out of me," Jiho replied, biting down his lip to stop anymore moans.  
Jongmin chuckled and muttered, "We'll see about that" before scooting all the way back and getting on eye level with Jiho's balls.  
"Suck," he demanded, forcing his fingers into Jiho's mouth and he sucked on them shits like they were his favorite lollipops. Jongmin pulled them out of his mouth and started pumping one of his fingers into Jiho's ass. One became two and two became four. His fingers alone were making Jiho squirm and as much as he wanted to grind on them to get more pleasure, he didn't want to see that smug little on Jongmin's face.  
"So are you gonna keep fingering me, cause I could've done that myself," Jiho mocked.  
"I was gonna open you up so more, but if you're that eager to ride me, then who am I to complain?" Jongmin said taking his fingers and reaching for a condom in his wallet.  
"Who said I was gonna ride you?" Jiho scoffed.  
"I did," replied Jongmin as he started rolling the condom on. He looked at Jiho, "well this dick isn't gonna ride itself."  
Jongmin pulled Jiho onto his lap and eased his dick into his ass. Both boys groaned when he was all the way in and Jongmin began to slowly rock his hips so Jiho could get adjusted to the length. Their pace was slow, but when Jiho grabbed Jongmin's shoulders and looked him in the eye, he started riding that dick like it was a horse. Jongmin covered his mouth to contain his moan.  
"Don't hold it in baby, let it all out," Jiho chuckled, increasing his speed. Jongmin grabbed Jiho's dick and rubbed it in time with the thrust.  
Their game of quiet mouse didn't last for too long, soon both of them moaning. Jongmin grabbed Jiho's neck and pulled him close, connecting their lips together and moaning into each other's mouth.  
Both boys began to feel dizzy as their bodies tingled in pleasure. Soon enough, they both came. An white ocean smeared on Jongmin's abdomen while cum seeped out of Jiho's ass.  
They took a moment to catch their breath before Jiho began to talk.  
"I'm sorry."  
"For what?" Jongmin asked  
"For never spending time with you, I'm a terrible boyfriend," Jiho said, pulling him closer.  
"No you're not, you have a lot shit going on right now," Jongmin kissed his head, "and I'm here to take your mind off all that".  
"Love you."  
"Love you too."

They fell asleep into each other's arms, unaware that Jaehyo was in the recording booth the entire time and jacked off while watching them have sex.


	2. In The Practice Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this at like 1am and didn't finish until nearly 4am, please show this some love. The actual rough draft of this chapter was really terrible so I just ditched it and started writing this instead

Sweat dripped off the seven men's bodies as they practiced the dance for their new comeback. The dance wasn't too hard, but still they went over each and every move to make sure it was clean and sharp. When their choreographer dismissed them for the night, their moods were instantly lifted. Jaehyo and Taeil practically ran to grab their stuff before sprinting out the door.  
"Kwonnie hyung, Minhyukkie hyung," Jihoon called out to the two main dancers as the remaining few gathered their stuff, "Can you stay and help me with the dance? I can't seem to get the chorus."  
"Sure, I don't mind," Minhyuk replied, "but Kwon-ah, don't you have a date Sunhye tonight?"  
Yukwon dropped his stuff, "Oh crap! I forgot! Sorry Jihoon, maybe next time." He quickly picked his stuff up, summoned his inner Usain Bolt, and darted out of the room, almost knocking Kyung over in the process.  
"Hey! Watch out!" Kyung yelled then turned to Jiho, "Why are you taking so long? C'mon."  
"Actually I'll stay here too, teacher-nim said I need to tighten up so I might as well practice with them some more," Jiho replied, putting his stuff back down. "Is that okay with you hyung?"  
"Like I said, I don't mind," Minhyuk assured. Kyung left after saying bye and the three continued practicing.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"I think I get it now, thanks a lot hyung!" Jihoon hugged Minhyuk excitedly.  
"No problem, what about you Jiho-ah?" Minhyuk asked.  
"I think I'm good, but I still wanna work on it a bit more," he replied, "you two can go home though."  
"Are you sure you don't need anymore help?" Minhyuk asked with Jihoon pulling at his arm.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine," Jiho answered and Minhyuk and Jihoon left the room. Jiho went to turn the music back on but he suddenly heard a voice behind him.  
"I figured you'd be here."  
Jiho turned around and was greeted by handsome boyfriend, who enveloped him in a hug.  
"Yeah, we've been practicing the dance for 'Toy'," Jiho said.  
"Remember when we used to _practice_ for 'Boys and Girls'?" Jongmin questioned with smirk.  
Jiho definitely remembered every moment of that. It was when their relationship really started to develop. They got to know each a little more and became close. Soon enough, Jongmin was the one to make the first move. It was also when they would stay in the practice room till the break of dawn fucking each others brains out. _"Mirror sex is the best sex"_ he would say.  
As the memories flooded Jiho's mind, Jongmin's hand slithered its way towards Jiho's bottom. Jiho jumped in surprise when he felt his asscheek being squeezed.  
"Hyung no! I have to practice," Jiho squeaked and removed himself from Jongmin's embrace.  
"Oh c'mon, for old times' sake," Jongmin smirked, but dropped it when he saw that Jiho was serious. "Okay~ you practice and I'll just be over here watching."  
As much as Jongmin wanted to keep his promise of leaving Jiho alone, he desperately wanted to ravish him. Seeing the sweat drip off his forehead and the intense passion in his eyes had Jongmin slowly getting hard. If there was one thing he loved about Jiho, it was his passion to put his 1000% best into everything he did. Jiho wiped away his sweat and made eye contact with Jongmin through the mirror's reflection, "So what do you think?"  
Instead of audibly answering him, Jongmin walked up to him and back hugged him. His hard on pressed into Jiho's backside.  
"Does that answer your question?" Jongmin whispered into Jiho's ear in a low voice.  
Jiho attempted to wiggle out of his arms, "No no no no, I'm not gonna be limping with a broken ass tomorrow. I have practice."  
"But you can't leave little Jongminnie like this," Jongmin said, tightening his grip on his boo, "You're the reason he's like this, wouldn't it be fair to help him out."  
"If I suck you off, will you let me get back to practicing?" Jiho asked rhetorically. Before Jongmin could answer, Jiho was already on his knees, pulling little Jongmin out of his cave.  
Jiho grabbed the base of his dick and licked the tip. Even though teasing Jongmin is one of Jiho's activities, he didn't have the time so after a couple licks, he took the length in his mouth and slowly bobbed his head. Jongmin groaned and looked at the mirror, "You should see how good you look sucking my dick."  
Jiho grabbed the back of Jongmin's thighs and pulled him closer. Jongmin looked down at him, "What?" Jiho grabbed his thighs again and pointed towards his neck. Jongmin smirked, "Does my baby want me to shove my long, hard dick down his throat? So deep in there it makes him choke on it?"  
Jiho moaned and relaxed his jaw so Jongmin took that as a yes. Jongmin grabbed the back of Jiho's head and pulled it closer until Jiho's nose was rubbing up against Jongmin's pubes. Jiho groaned, making Jongmin thrust deeper and each thrust was more aggressive until he was face fucking him. Jongmin's moans rang through the room as he thrusted into Jiho's mouth. All types of cuss words and compliments spilled out of his mouth: _"Fuck, you're so good, so good to me", "This mouth always drives me crazy, you know that?"_ but Jiho's favorite praise was _"Shit babe, I'm gonna cum"._ Jongmin thrusted one last time and held Jiho's head there as he came down his throat. After licking up any cum that dribbled out of his mouth, Jiho looked up at his lover and winked, "Feel better?"  
A tired smile spread across Jongmin's face, "Much better, thanks babe."  
Jongmin pulled Jiho up and the two shared a short kiss, it would've been longer if a high-pitched shrill hadn't pierce their eardrums. The couple looked towards where the noise came from and saw Jihoon and Minhyuk standing in the doorway. Minhyuk looked shocked but didn't seem to be all that surprised. Jihoon on the other hand, the poor innocent man child, was the source of the scream and looked like he had seen not one, not two, but ten ghosts having an orgy or something.  
"WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING?" he screamed.  
"What are you guys doing here? I thought you were going home," Jiho yelled in defense.  
"Jihoon, left his phone. We tried calling you so you could bring it to him, but you didn't answer and I see why," Minhyuk replied, walking in to grab Jihoon's phone (the poor guy probably forgot about it already).  
"So... how much of that did you see?" Jongmin questioned.  
"Oh not much," Minhyuk said, "just the part where you came in his mouth and he swallowed. I'll let you two get back to .... _that_ and Jihoon and I will head home, forreal this time."  
The two walked out of the room (well Minhyuk dragged the still gawking Jihoon out) and the couple were alone again.  
"You didn't lock the door?" Jiho asked rhetorically.  
"See this wouldn't have happened if you'd just practice like you were supposed to," Jongmin said.  
"I'm going to kill you."  
"Love you too Jiho-ah."

**Author's Note:**

> Before Block B's comeback, my friend and I were joking about how close Zico's getting to Babylon and I went as far to say he was gonna join Block B (I was sad when he didn't) and somehow, they became my #1 crack ship.


End file.
